Harry Potter and the Voice Of Reason
by HuntedSlytherin
Summary: After Harry Potter was brutally assaulted by his uncle, the horcrux in his head awakens and becomes his guide through the new world with open eyes. After finding his life has been a lie, Harry figures out which side is his, and which friends are true. Manipulative!Dumbledore Major-Character!Bashing(Granger, Weasley, Dumbledore) Severtius. TRIGGER WARNINGS: Rape/Non-Con
1. Chapter 1

"FREAK! YOU CALL THIS CRAP BREAKFAST?" Harry tried to push himself further into the kitchen wall to hide from his Uncle Vernon, however this proved to be an impossible feat.

"I-I'm s-sorry Uncle I d-didnt mean t-to-" Harry's apologies were cut short as his Uncle hit him across the face, sending him crashing to the floor.

"BOY, WE BRING YOU INTO OUR HOME OUT OF THE GOODNESS OF OUR HEARTS AND YOU CANT EVEN DO ANYTHING TO REPAY OUR KINDNESS! Well, _that_ is about to change now…" His Uncle seemed to pause in thought trying hard to figure out how to work his brain enough to find a suitable punishment. Seeing his innocent 8 year old nephew nibble his bottom lip seemed to finally got the cogs in his mind to work. "Ah! Boy go to your cupboard whilst I make _preparations_ …" Resigned to his cupboard Harry sat on his 'bed' and pulled his bony legs to his chest and rocked back and forth trying to stop his tears. 'Well, it must not be the belt, so i suppose thats a bonus.' Harry thought long and hard on what his Uncle could do to him, it would most likely be worse as his Aunt wasn't home yet from picking Dudley up from Piers' house, and would most likely be gone for a while as his Aunt liked to gossip with Piers' mum.

After what felt like a eternity of rocking back and forth, but what was actually only about half an hour, Harry's Uncle wrenched open the cupboard door and dragged Harry up the stairs not uttering a word. For once Harry wished his Uncle would say something, but as he knew he'd get a beating if he spoke up, he let the eerie silence linger. Pushing his nephew into the master bedroom Vernon finally spoke "Go and shower boy, I want you nice and clean for what we're going to do." Filled with thoughts of dread and trepidation Harry limped into the en-suite bathroom. Harry slowly attempted to remove his ratty shirt he was _graciously_ given from his cousin's cast-off pile, but his Uncle's impatient grunt had him quickly pulling off his 'clothes' and rushing through a hot shower. After he was done Harry turned off the shower and heard his Uncle walk in, being absolutely starkers, Harry quickly moved his hands to cover himself. "Now, now boy, theres no need to cover yourself." After Harry removed his hands his uncle approached him. "Now, lets get you dry" Harry's small bony body seemed to drown in his Uncle's large fluffy towel and he found himself struggling to breathe, but his Uncle soon pulled away and led him back into the bedroom.

"Now, your punishment Harry is going to be a bit different from normal, we're going to see if we can make you appreciate what my family has given you boy." From the soft spoken words and the kind smile offered to him, Harry accepted his punishment, not seeing the odd glint in his Uncle's eyes as he stared at his nephew's body. He quickly pulled his nephew in for a lingering hug, and Harry who had never known kindness, as he had never left the house aside from mowing the lawn and fixing the garden (Freaks didn't get to go to school), found himself already loving his punishment. Pulling back his Uncle pulled out a large black box wrapped in a pink bow, "Now, pet, this is a gift for you to start _adjusting_ to your new life." Not seeing anything wrong with his Uncle's words Harry opened the box and found himself staring at women's lacy lingerie and other clothes. "Put them on pet." Harry smiled at his Uncle's new name for him and quickly pulled on the green lacy panties and negligee. Smiling once again at his Uncle, Harry waited for further instructions. "Now, aren't you a pretty pet? But for the finishing touches we just need three things." His Uncle delicately placed on a headband with large fluffy black cat ears and clipped a fluffy tail to match onto his panties. Finally a lacey black and green collar was placed around his neck. "You look beautiful pet, absolutely breathtaking. Pet, me and your Aunt agree that this will be good for you and Dudley will be learning with you too. Do you understand Pet?" Harry nodded, still smiling. "Good, good. Now Tuney is going to help you understand how to cook and you won't be working in the garden unless you've been bad. As for other chores you'll be doing, we expect you to _care_ for mine and Dudley's needs. "Of course Uncl-" Harry's agreement was interrupted by Vernon. "Ah-ah pet, I want you to call me Master and Dudley Sir, your Aunt wants you to call her ma'am. Is that understood pet?" Needing no time to agree with the man who had shown him such kindness today Harry quickly nodded very eagerly "Yes Master!" Vernon's grin would have startled Harry with how feral it was if he were not too naïve.

It was several days later since Harry's new life began and he had yet to have been asked to _care_ for his Master. That would change today.

"PET! Come here pet." Hearing his Master's wish Harry quickly scampered for where he heard the voice, his Master's bedroom. "Yes Master?" Harry run his hands together with anticipation of his task. "Come kneel between my legs pet." Harry did as he asked and looked up at his Master with such a look of awe and adoration that Vernon's already large bulge, pulsed a bit larger. Thus getting a better reaction than Petunia ever had. Opening his trousers Vernon pulled out his short, fat cock and positioned Harry's head over it. "Now pet I want you to suck this really well." Harry finally seeing something wrong with the situation tried to pull away. "Uncl-Master I really don't think that's appropriate, please don-" "BOY! We tried our hardest to finally make you see where you belong!" Vernon pulled Harry up from the floor and flung him on the bed. Ripping down his lace panties, Vernon pulled apart Harry's checks and spat on the virgin arsehole. "No! Please U-Uncle don't!" Harry continued to scream until Vernon shoved the wadded up panties into his nephew's mouth. "Shut up boy!" Vernon growled, and promptly shoved his short cock straight into Harry, making his muffled screams fill the air. Harry continued to cry as Vernon pumped into his small body until his release. "Pet… You were so bad boy, back to the cupboard until you learn."

Harry lay in his cupboard, in the silence of the night. Until he heard a voice in his head. "You know you could easily run from these _muggles_ …" Startled Harry sat up straight and asked "What do you mean, they're my family." The voice chuckled in his mind "No my child they're not, I have been kept quiet from you as i had no strength but now i can reveal all i know." Intrigued Harry cocked his head "Will you help me?" Harry's voice dripped with hope. "Harry, I will save you my child. All i need is a little energy. Do i have your permission to take it?" Harry for once thought the request through. "Yes. I trust you." And Harry did. Completely. "Thank you Harry." After a few minutes Harry felt slightly light headed, but he started to see a figure appear in his cupboard. "Hello Harry. My name is Tom Riddle.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello Harry. My name is Tom Riddle" The blurry figure in front of him made Harry realise he had somehow lost his glasses, and so he chose to back away from the figure. "Hey, hey. I'm not going to hurt you, you can't see right? If I fix that will your trust me?" Tom not knowing how to win the trust of the small child did what he wished someone had done for him at the orphanage; fix his problems. Harry slowly nodded but avoided looking at the figure, he still saw the jerky flick of a wrist and suddenly he could see! Harry pulled his hands to his face searching for the glasses, but found none. "H-how d-did you do that?" Tom smiled at the young child in front of him and crouching down whispered "Magic." Hearing the word Harry started to shiver and pulled into himself, "U-uncle says that thats a bad word." Tom snorted. "Your _Uncle_ doesn't know sh- anything." The slight slip made Harry giggle, as Tom blushed at his mistake of almost swearing at the child. "Yeah, yeah, laugh at my misfortune." But Tom too smiled back at the boy.

"Now, I do believe I said something about getting you the truth? However I am not the one to tell you." Seeing Harry about to speak out Tom quickly said "So I'll take you to who can." Harry squinted at the grey eyed boy "Who?" After all not only a fortnight ago Harry had trusted a mystery and that proved to be a mistake, perhaps he was being too gullible to simple acts of kindness, but Harry wanted to trust this _Tom_. "Goblins. They run the banks for magic folk, but they also hold all the secrets of blood. I am going to show you the way too them." Harry still not believing that magic and goblins were good or real, continued to squint at Tom. "What do you want in return?" Tom seeing the boy finally not acting so naïve, smiled. "All I ask is that when the goblins remove me from your mind, you keep the shard to reunite me with myself." Harry blinked.

"What?" Tom sighed, "I keep forgetting you don't know much of magic, no offence, but the goblins will explain and I'll be there so basically, I am a shard of a person. Like a broken mirror, you put it back together to fix it. You understand?" Seeing Harry nod Tom continued, "So, if you remove me from your mind I will be able to go back to my 'mirror' and make myself whole. Is that still to complicated?" Harry thought it over in his head, "So you need to go back to your other self so you'll be fixed? That's all you want?" Tom's confirmation had Harry agreeing to their deal.

Tom's grin was overwhelming. "Perfect, so do you have anything you want to take with you?" Harry looked around the cupboard and took down the three drawings tacked on the wall and his small plastic figures of soldiers. "Do you think you could do something about…" Harry flicked the ripped lacy dress he was still stuck with. Tom smiled sadly at the boy who looked like he may cry soon with the reminder of what had transpired not hours before. "I can conjure some new clothes that these people will never have touched and you will never have to touch them again." Harry looked back up at the boy "Thank you. Do you know? W-why he did t- _this_?" Tom slowly lowered his hands on the boys shoulders and ignored the flinch. "I have been able to see through your eyes for several years, I think the fat man you call Uncle, was dropped as a child." Harry looked up shocked at the other boy and seeing his grin made him smile back. "We may never know Harry, but what I do know is that it will never happen again. Promise." Harry's eyes, filled with doubt, continued to stare at Tom.

Coughing, Tom looked away. "Now, let's go shall we?" Harry shrugged "We can't open the locks from this side." Tom flicked his wrist again, "Don't need to." Pushing the door open, Tom sauntered out of the cupboard and then the house. Harry looked on with awe, but hesitated. "Tom?" Looking cocky Tom looked back "Yes Harry?" Harry pointed at his chest. "Oh, sorry I'm not used to, well, doing things." With another flick a pair of trousers and a shirt appeared on the floor for Harry.

A few moments later and the pair were walking down the street, unaware of the wards alerting a certain old coot of Harry's old house. "Harry, I'm going to hold you close and we are going to do something called apparition, which will transport us to the goblins. You need to hold tight, is that okay?" Harry looked from Tom, to Number 4 Privet Drive, and back at Tom. "It's perfect." The two boys promptly appeared on the steps in front of Gringotts, "Welcome Harry to your new life, as a wizard."

"I'm not a wizard." Harry promptly stated. "Harry… Yes, you are. Your hair grows back whenever that _woman_ cut it. And you apparated yourself onto the roof of the school." Harry looked down at his feet "But that might have been you, I-I'm nothing special Tom. What if these g-gobins realise this and they send me back!" Tom crouched down and held Harry once more by the shoulders. "Harry you're having a panic attack, you need to breathe." Once Harry had his breathing under control he continued to speak. "You are a wizard, and even if you aren't they won't send you back. You said you would trust me Harry, so trust me." Harry looked up into Tom's eyes and tried to hold back any tears. "Okay, I trust you." Tom nodded, and so the two continued to walk to the bank.

"Okay, so it's really early so they won't be open, but I think they'll make an exception for you." Knocking on the door, Tom mentally crossed his fingers and hoped that someone would help his.. Ward? Charge? What was Harry. Tom's musings were cut short by a very angry tired looking goblin. "We are closed. Come back when the sun is up." Tom stopped the goblin from shutting the door with his foot. "Wait, this is important. This is Harry Potter, he-We need help." The goblins eyes widened and he opened the door, "Quickly, before anyone sees." As the doors shut, the magic of Britain seemed lighter, as though it could sense how the very harsh wrongs were about to be righted.

This is my second chapter, I hoped you like. From reviews i saw someone didn't understand how Harry would just do what Vernon wanted. Well i tried to show that as Vernon was being kind for the first time in Harry's life and as an 8 year old Harry is naïve af he would do as asked. As for the weird kinks vernon has, well. You'll have to wait for answers to all of your questions. Please review and thank you for favouriting and following either myself or the work.


End file.
